


7 minutos en el paraíso

by KingAku



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven game, Dave is Dave but also really cute, Dramatic teens, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, Having crushes and being dramatic about it, Karkat is a dramatic teen, M/M, Short One Shot, pinning
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingAku/pseuds/KingAku
Summary: Adolescencia, tener un crush y ser muy dramático al respecto, jugar con tus amigos y terminar en el escenario de tus sueños pero escrito por alguien dedicado a verte sufrir, ¿no es graciosa la vida?Dave y Karkat tienen que pasar por estas tribulaciones, valdrá la pena.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12
Collections: Quarantinestuck (SFW)





	7 minutos en el paraíso

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [AllDaveKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllDaveKat/pseuds/AllDaveKat) in the [QuarantinestuckSFW](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/QuarantinestuckSFW) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Dave and Karkat, middle school/high school game of seven minutes in heaven. Preferably if they've both been pining for each other and neither of them knows it. Cringe and embarrassment is excellent.

Esto era mala idea, era la peor idea de todas. Y aún así, ahí estaba, fingiendo estar disgustado, cruzado de brazos, observando a los demás interactuar. ¿Siquiera puede llamarse a esto una fiesta? Es lo que ñoñamente se llamaría “tertulia” o “reunión no masiva de nerds”, oh sí, todos eran terribles nerds, hasta los Striders que se clamaban la gran cosa, pero no eran más que cerebritos intimidantes, no eran más que nerds. Hablando de Striders… ¿Dónde estaba Dave?

Karkat estaba a punto de levantarse del sillón lleno de pelo de perro (de la casa de Jade, la anfitriona), en el cual se había hundido desde que llegó, cuando Egbert tomó a siento a su lado.

—¡Karkat! ¡Llevas aquí toda la tarde! —reclamó John— Vamos, ¡se supone que es una fiesta!

—¿Fiesta? ¿Esto?

—Karkat Vantas, segundo mejor amigo mío, lamento decirte que tal como yo he aceptado que las películas del gran Cage no son más que drama para excelente entretenimiento, tú tienes que soltar la idea de que una fiesta es un montón de gente bien parecida inundando una casa, ¡Si tiene a tus amigos es una fiesta!

—Estoy seguro de que esto es una reunión, no una fiesta.

—Si hay pastel, es lo mismo, ¿no?

—Punto sólido, John.

No quería explicarle el verdadero motivo de su aislamiento, ya que poco tenía que ver con la calidad del evento, de hecho, el pastel y la comida estaban excelentes, Jane se había lucido dejando ese pastel para todos antes de irse a una especie de “Fiesta real para chicos grandes”, dicho por el gran Dirk Strider. El verdadero problema estaba en… sí mismo, obvio. No era que se sintiera ajeno o poco bienvenido, todos eran amistades decentes a este punto de su vida. No era su autoestima jugando chueco. Eran sus estúpidas hormonas, sus malditos sentimientos por cierto rubio que Karkat juraba etéreo e inalcanzable pese a ser, enfáticamente dicho, un nerd que goza del shitpost, los malos memes y de una pésima dieta que haría vomitar a cualquier persona razonable harta de ingerir doritos y jugo de manzana por más de una década.

Sí, Dave Strider, el chico con el que Karkat tenía un crush. Un crush tan jodidamente grande que ya había llevado a Karkat a llorar mientras hacía catarsis con horribles poemas y fanfiction tan cargado de drama que ningún tag de “Hurt/Angst/Help me I’m in gay pain” sería suficiente para dar una real idea de lo masivo que podía ser expresándose en el mundo de la ficción y los sentimientos. Maldita sea, 17 años y sentía que era el fin del mundo, que todo estaba acabado. “Tenías que ser raro, Karkat”, se recriminaba de vez en cuando. No es que ser heterosexual fuese más fácil, seguro sería igual de difícil, bueno en parte lo fue cuando Terezi solía gustarle. En pocas palabras él era el raro problema, no quien le gustara. Todo era complicado cuando se era tan sensible y tan idiota. Malditas películas que le llenaron la cabeza de sueños y esperanzas, que tristemente no lograba desechar como un buen nihilista que acepta el absurdo de su existencia, no señor, no lo dejaba ir y le mataba sentirse así, porque se sentía mal, culpable, ¿y si lo arruinaba todo con Dave? Si arruinaba la mejor amistad que había hecho en su vida entonces sí estaría jodido definitivamente. Dios, si esto fuese uno de esos fanfictions de Hanahaki seguro ya estaría escupiendo todo un jardín de flores cursis que significan “Me gustas tanto que me mata” o algo así de catastrófico, perfecto para su dramático y fatalista trasero.

Todo ese drama interno le tenía encadenado al sillón, cuando podría estar con Dave o con los demás. Estaba extrañamente sensible ese día. Posiblemente porque últimamente veía a Jade y a Dave juntos. Sería natural que empezaran a salir, pensaba Karkat. Ella es bonita, con temperamento suficiente para lidiar con Dave, muy inteligente y atlética. Dave por su parte es gracioso, apuesto, encantador y tiene un lado creativo y sensible que le robaría el aliento a cualquiera con la paciencia suficiente para poder ver esa faceta. Seguro se verían bien juntos, y eso sería lindo, de no ser por lo mucho que le dolía sólo imaginarlo. “Claro que quiero que sean felices, no soy una mierda antagonista”, reflexionaba con algo de tristeza “Pero no hace que duela menos imaginar a Dave besando gente, o tomando su mano, y dejándome de lado”, nada le aseguraba que lo dejaran a fuera, o que dejarán de ser amigos, pero Karkat estaba seguro de que tomaría distancia y aislamiento el tiempo suficiente para poder llorar dos océanos y luego seguir con su vida, pretendiendo que no le importa, siendo ese buen amigo que salvará cada fuego que aparezca en esa relación porque sinceramente Dave merece felicidad y amor, y Karkat se dispararía primero en el pie antes que siquiera pensar en traicionar esa confianza y arruinar algo que hace a la persona que quiere feliz. Ni él caería tan bajo.

—Anda, vamos a jugar —la sonrisa de John era peligrosa y alarmante—, ¿O te vas a quedar ahí por siempre? ¿De quién estás huyendo?

Estúpido John y su estúpida habilidad para ver tan claramente a través de él.

—¿Huyendo? No estoy huyendo de nadie —Karkat era bueno mintiendo, en algunas cosas. En otras era un libro abierto. John sentía que estaba accediendo a una pagina de Wikipedia.

Si Karkat supiese lo que la narración está a punto de revelar, seguro todo sería más sencillo. No lo sabe, por supuesto. Lo que Karkat no sabe es que esta “tertulia para nerds” no era sólo un bello acto de amistad que el show de My Little Pony aprobaría con ambos cascos. Esto en realidad surgió como un plan, un plan que Rose y Kanaya pusieron en marcha cuando decidieron que era insufrible tanto dramatismo entre dos personas tan densas y dramáticas que no se darían cuenta en su maldita necesidad de que, de hecho, nada estaba perdido y ambos tenían una oportunidad. Jade ofreció su hogar y John era encargado de las circunstancias y eventos “fortuitos” que llevarían al perfecto escenario, a la excusa de película, a la escena cliché que ese par de tarados necesitaban. Si esto no funcionaba seguramente que los atropellara un camión con el mensaje “LE GUSTAS, IDIOTA” en parachoques sería apenas la siguiente opción más razonable.

¿A Dave le gustaba Karkat? Demasiado. Llevaba meses en un estado de “pánico gay” insufrible como su confusión misma. Vamos, siempre supo que algo era diferente en él, pero no esperó que la cosa fuese a cambiar tan drásticamente. Saltó de tener sentimientos dudosos por John a sentirse una princesa de cuento cuando se trataba de pensar en Karkat. Joder ni siquiera estaba seguro de quién era la princesa o el caballero en este relato. Seguramente él era la princesa porque se vería genial con tacones, un pomposo vestido rosa y sus gafas negras sosteniendo una espada para patearle el culo a cualquier dragón que osara meterse con Karkat. Aunque Karkat siendo una princesa era gracioso por sí mismo. El punto es que los sueños llenos de brillitos como en esos animes románticos que veía con Dirk, se volvían más frecuentes, se estaba volviendo loco, sus sentimientos que tan efectivamente pudo enterrar en su ser durante tanto tiempo ahora le golpeaban con tanta fuerza que decir que “Ver a Karkat sonreír le quitaba el aliento y lo dejaba en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor” sería algo casi acertado. “¿Qué se supone que diga?”, se preguntaba Dave, “¿‘Karkat-sempai, daisuki, full homo, cabalguemos hasta el atardecer’?”. No, tenía tanto miedo de aceptarse a sí mismo, lo que sentía, y expresarlo era otra Odisea por sí mismo. Por supuesto, Dave explotó, Jade se dio cuenta y esta se había vuelto el ángel guardián de sus homosexuales peripecias y dramas. Jade siempre le decía cuan tonto era creyendo que su amistad con Karkat se arruinaría por algo así, y Dave en parte estaba seguro de que… habría un mañana si todo fallaba. Pero se sentía tan imbécil, tan débil, tan caótico estando con Karkat que era imposible pensar sin gritar “3312” cada que Karkat hacía algo lindo (o bien, cuando existía, porque últimamente Karkat era como un gato para Dave: todo lo que hacía era lindo y digno de tener su propio Instagram).

Ahora imagine usted persona leyendo esto, sus caras cuando todos sentados en un círculo anunciaban que jugarían 7 minutos en el paraíso. Para quitar algo de presión agregaron que se podía hacer lo que sea en esos 7 minutos, contarse algún secreto, contarse un chiste, besarse, sin presiones (esto para que Dave y Karkat no huyeran del destino elaborado que todos intentaban construirles para ayudarles en esta dolorosa contienda de gustarse y ser estúpidos al respecto). Por supuesto, todo tenía maña. John podía controlar sin problemas en donde se detendría la botella que determinaría este falso destino. La primera ronda fue entre Jade y él, sólo para dar el ejemplo, entraron, hicieron ruidosos chistes en el armario que pertenecía al abuelo de Jade y que sólo contenía algunos trajes y zapatos muy pasados de moda, y una vez que Dave y Karkat bajaron la guardia: fue el momento.

Se miraron, y a la botella, varias veces. No, no podía ser. Pero lo era. Y ambos estaban en su papel de “somos amigos muy heterosexuales y esto no me molesta para nada”.

—Ha, ¿listo para los mejores 7 minutos de rap Strider?

—Vaya, no sabía que se llama “7 minutos en el peor infierno concebido por la creación”.

—Cállense y vayan —los animó Jade, lo que sorprendió a Karkat, pero le dio valor extra a Dave.

Jade cerró la puerta tras ellos, y luego como buena amiga responsable, la atrancó para que no pudieran abrirla. Esos dos necesitarían más de 7 minutos. Una vez listo todo, se fueron a jugar UNO.

Olía a polvo, y cosas viejas, y a viejo. Muy extraña fragancia para… bueno…

¿Estaban entrando en pánico ambos? Un poco. Después de todo esta situación es justo lo que ambos deseaban en sus salvajes sueños adolescentes. Karkat pensó en tantas películas, y como no planeaba tener 30, ser coqueto y próspero y no tenía los ojos vendados supo que no era es película en la cual tomar referencia. Pensó en libros, en terribles fanfiction, en escenas de todo tipo. Este es el momento, el momento donde en los doramas y telenovelas la música mágica suena y uno de los dos por fin se confiesa, tomando el rostro del otro y dándose un beso perfecto. Pero Dave no haría algo así y Karkat no tenía el valor de simplemente decir “A la mierda nuestra hermosa amistad, ven y bésame Strider”, aunque moría por decirlo, se mordía los labios de los nervios, encima Strider tenía la INDESENCENCIA de oler genial, ¿era nueva colonia? De acerca, aún en un armario oscuro y polvoriento, era guapo, ¡guapísimo! Lo ponía de nervios, le sudaban las manos, ¡Dios, dios, dios! Maldito Dave Strider y maldito su encanto y magnetismo.

“Bien, tú puedes Dave, sólo dilo… y si sale mal dices ‘es broma, no homo’, ¿qué puede salir mal? Todo, obvio. No, vamos, esto es pan comido. Es justo el momento, Karkat adora esta mierda cliché, ¿Cuántas películas no has tenido que ver para saberlo? Siempre se aferra ligeramente de su ropa o lo que tenga cerca, sus mejillas se ponen rojas como una manzana, y lo ves brillando como sólo brilla cuando está contigo viendo esa mierda cursi… Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, solo hazlo, vamos, hazlo, ¡Serás gay pero no un cobarde! ¡Bueno, sí eres un cobarde, pero no por tu orientación sexual maldita sea estereotipos internalizados de estigma machista!”

—Espero que Jade no se moleste —esa era la voz de Karkat, rompiendo el silencio, apuñalándose a sí mismo.

—¿Jade? ¿Por qué…?

Karkat entró en pánico, más aún.

—Bueno tú sabes, últimamente pasan tanto tiempo juntos, y no es que yo sepa qué significa eso, no soy la policía de las relaciones con aquellos que pasas tiempo y con quienes derrochas los segundos de tu vida.

—Uh, claro… —era su oportunidad, vamos, tú puedes— digo, no es que Jade le importe si estoy contigo.

No era exactamente lo que quería decir.

—Supongo que no, no es como si fuese una amenaza ni nada.

—Eres una amenaza Karkat, tú y tu gusto por las películas.

—¿Quieres pelear Strider? Te recordaré lo que es buen cine.

—¿Ahora quién está haciendo estos 7 minutos un infierno?

—Cierto, ¿Cuánto llevamos aquí? Siento que ha sido dos siglos.

—Dos siglos bien empleados, con tan encantador acompañante.

—Me haces apreciar la solitud, Dave.

La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo, estaban sudando, los dos no sabían ni a donde huir, y estaban a centímetros el uno del otro.

—También siendo que el tiempo no pasa cuando estoy contigo.

Dave usó “frase tierna y sincera sin ironía” y, ¡Fue súper efectiva!, Karkat estaba sonrojado, hirviendo terriblemente, con el corazón enloquecido. Dave no solía decir cosas así, le tomó con la guardia baja, pero se obligó a controlarse y responder.

—Digo, pasar el tiempo contigo es… agradable —no lo podía ni ver a los ojos—, es obvio, ¿no? Eres mi mejor amigo y es obvio que te q-… q-que te aprecio.

Demonios, Karkat usó “Honestidad sin barreras”, ¡También súper efectivo! Dave quería morirse ahí mismo, o ahorcarse con una vieja agujeta de zapato fuera de moda, lo que sea que le sacara de ahí de esa endemoniada situación. Dios, vamos Dave, tú puedes, ¡es el momento!

—Jade no estará molesta de que estemos aquí, ¿sabes? —intentó volver a mencionar.

—Ah, sí, creo que ya lo dijiste…

—¡Lo que quiero decir es…! ¡N-No estamos…! No estamos saliendo, ¿sabes?

—Oh —respondió Karkat, a secas, seguramente creyendo que Dave lo estaba ocultando por algún motivo extraño e incomprensible—, supongo que aún no es oficial, lo siento.

—¡Dios Karkat eres insufrible!

—¡¿Y a qué mierda viene eso?! ¡Dije que lo siento!

Karkat estaba mordiéndose con más fuerza el labio, se supone que es el mejor amigo de Dave, no entiende a qué viene todo esto.

—¡E-Escúchame! —Dave alzó la voz de forma que casi desesperada, estaba en total histeria y pánico en su interior, sabía que si no arreglaba todo, saldrían de ese maldito closet peor que como entraron y eso, eso podía más que sus miedos irracionales, Karkat estaba ahí, de verdad, entendiendo estupideces que nadie le pidió entender de esa forma, ¡y lo arreglaría!— No estoy saliendo con Jade, porque Jade ha estado ayudándome con mis malditos problemas románticos.

—Pensé que yo era tu mejor amigo, tu bro, ¿no podías decirme a mí? —había cierto dolor en el reclamo, y es que Karkat no entendía, no entendía nada.

—No, idiota —Dave respiró hondo, ancló sus manos a los hombros de Karkat— ¡Tú eres el maldito problema amoroso que obviamente no podía tratar contigo porque entonces todo se iría a la mierda y no digo que no vaya a irse a la mierda pero estoy tan asustado y lleno de pánico que no puedo parar toda esta mierda que sale de mi boca como una cascada impetuosa y salvaje de palabras masticadas por alguna deidad viviendo en el cerebro Strider que funciona a base de escasas neuronas y que se alimenta de jugo de manzana!

—¿Q-Qué mierda…? ¿Dave? ¿Estás bien?

—¡Te estoy diciendo que me gustas, Karkat Vantas! ¡Estoy en lesbianas contigo! ¡Me gustas, me gustas de la forma más gay posible! ¡¿Entiendes o tengo que golpearte con una copia de Orgullo y prejuicio para que me entiendas?!

—Ah genial, estoy soñando, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué?

—Esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, estoy soñando, además amenazarme con golpearme con una novela romántica es como ese sueño que tuve el domingo sobre ti golpeándome con una copia de “Cómo si fuera la primera vez”, lo cual es una ofensa al gran Sandler, pero te la perdoné porque soy imbécil cuando se trata de ti.

—No, yo estoy soñando, nadie puede ser tan denso y estúpido ante una confesión que me tomó todo el valor que hay en mí y que sólo saldría para pelear con un oso.

—Parece que estamos soñando sueños.

—… Sabes que… si es así… entonces, ¡a la mierda todo, para esos labios Vantas, estás a punto de recibir el encantador beso que te despertará de ser un imbécil!

Karkat no pudo evitar reír.

—A ver, inténtalo Strider.

¡Qué beso! ¡Su primer beso…! ¡Qué beso, qué beso…! Qué beso tan…Oh dios era rarísimo, era húmedo, era torpe, como ellos dos. Karkat estaba aferrado a Dave, y Dave a él. Ninguno sabía qué mierda estaba haciendo. Estaban pegando las bocas de forma caótica, sin sentido. Esto no era un beso de película, era rarísimo. No había fuegos artificiales, pero había un cosquilleo en ambos, en sus labios, en sus caras. Todo era raro, Dave sentía como Karkat temblaba. Se separaron para respirar.

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó Dave.

—¿Lo estamos haciendo mal? —inseguro de estarlo haciendo “correctamente”.

—A quién le importa… —se lanzó otra vez contra Karkat, de nuevo besos, cada vez más lento, los dos mantenían los labios más quietos hasta que alguno probaba cambiar de ángulo, tenían los ojos cerrados, estaban ahora entrelazando las manos.

“Uh, estoy… estoy besando a Dave…”

“Esto no es un sueño, estoy besando a Karkat…”

Ojalá esto nunca llegase a su fin.

—¿Chicos, están bien? ¡Llevan casi media hora ahí!

Karkat y Dave, volviendo a la realidad, se separaron. Dave estaba recargado en su espalda y tenía a Karkat encima, cuando separaron sus bocas un tremendamente largo y horrible hilo de saliva apareció entre ambos, cayendo en la camisa de Karkat. “¡Qué asco!”, exclamó John riendo al ver a sus labios con los rostros todos babeados.

—Por favor chicos no sean tan golosos, ¡no llevan ni media hora como pareja y ya están haciendo exhibicionismo con todo y baba!

—¿Pareja…? —jadeó Karkat, avergonzado y secándose la saliva.

—Obvio —replicó John— sólo les faltaba besuquearse para hacerlo oficial, ¿ya se dieron cuenta?

—Qué… ¿ustedes? —Dave titubeó, aún sin quitarse a Karkat de encima.

—¿Sabíamos? ¡Claro, todos menos ustedes! ¡Felicidades en dejar de ser tan tarados y dramáticos!... Bueno, Jade, parece que no murieron, démosles tiempo para que se quiten la baba y vengan a comer más pastel.

—¡Te sigo, John!

Karkat no podía ocultar la vergüenza y la sonrisa, explotó en carcajadas.

—¡Pero qué mierda de escena acabamos de montar! ¡Tengo que usar esto después en algún fanfic!

—¡Cállate! ¡Fue el mejor primer beso de tu vida!

—Fue el primero, el mejor no sé.

—Entonces… ¿si te gusto, Karkat?

—No Dave, me encanta entrelazar mi lengua con mis mejores amigos, ¡Ey Egbert, ven acá a hacer cosas francesas hasta el amanecer!... Obvio me gustas, Strider, pensé que si te lo decía ya no…

—¿Qué todo se iba a joder?

—Sí.

—La verdad, yo también.

—Parece que somos idiotas.

—Una pareja de idiotas, pero más gay.

—Más gay, en efecto.

—¿Quieres… salir conmigo?

—No sé Dave, babearnos me hizo pensar en la vida… Hm, creo que sí.

—Vamos, no quiero babearte más… bueno sí quiero, pero no aquí.

Y tras ir al baño a ponerse decentes, terminaron la fiesta con más pastel, tomándose las manos, y pensando que tal vez no todo es tan dramático, y tal vez, solo tal vez, tenían suerte, suerte de que la narración no estuviese escribiendo angst, y que a veces los chicos gay simplemente tienen crushes correspondidos esperando a babearse mutuamente allá afuera. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it is in spanish but tbh my english isn't good enough, I hope you all have a way to enjoy. Srry.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
